A Piece of Yesterday
by shiorinsan
Summary: Sebuah kisah mengenai kesalahpahaman seorang bocah kecil. Apakah kau mencintai ibumu? Karena sampai sejuta tahun pun. Wolf tak akan mau menukarkan ibunya demi apapun.


**My first one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. It's Mashashi Kishimoto's.**

**Warning: OOC, diceritakan dari POV pertama seorang anak kecil.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Piece of Yesterday<strong>

Cara berpikir seseorang ketika masih kanak-kanak tentunya jauh berbeda begitu sudah dewasa. Semua orang pasti pernah mengalaminya. Saat-saat dimana kau amat menginginkan sesuatu tanpa mengetahui bahwa hal tersebut mungkin membawa pengaruh buruk padamu. Di situlah saat peran orang tua menjadi vital bagi diri seorang anak. Tugas orang tualah untuk mengajari anak-anak bahwa ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang tak boleh mereka lakukan.

Hanya saja... Saat itu kita terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa yang orang tua kita maksud...

Sehingga membuat banyak dari kita membenci orang tua kita saat masih kanak-kanak.

Aku pun salah satunya.

Disini aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah dari pengalamanku di masa kanak-kanak. Bagaimana aku yang masih sangat hijau saat itu membenci ibuku karena ia sangat menyebalkan, dan bagaimana aku pun perlahan-lahan sadar tentang perasaannya yang sesungguhnya...

* * *

><p>"Ibu...Ibu...Ibu..." Genggamanku yang kecil menarik-narik rok sutra ibuku, karena tinggiku saat itu memang hanya mengijinkanku untuk menjangkau roknya. Seandainya tinggiku melebihi pinggangnya, mungkin aku bisa menarik lengan bajunya.<p>

Ibu sedang mencuci piring sambil bersenandung, mendengarku memanggilnya ia bergumam lembut, "Ya, sayang?"

"Boleh aku makan snickers yang di kulkas?" tanyaku dengan nada memohon. Salah satu kebiasaanku setelah ibu selesai menyuapi makan siangku adalah berkunjung ke kulkas, membuka pintunya, dan mengecek rak teratas. Disitulah ibu biasanya menaruh segala macam jenis cokelat.

"Tidak boleh, Sayang." jawab ibu tanpa melihat kearahku.

Aku merengut mendengarnya. Tarikanku pada roknya makin kuat. "Kenapa? Snickersnya masih banyak. Kalau aku makan satu, kakak juga masih kebagian." Biasanya alasan ibu tak membiarkanku makan snickers adalah karena aku suka memakan jatah kakak perempuanku. Tapi ibu baru habis belanja bulanan minggu ini, dan sebagai seorang penggemar cokelat, tak heran bila kulkas kami penuh dengan cokelat.

Masih tak melihat ke arahku, ibu berkata, "Kamu sudah makan satu kan tadi?"

Aku berhenti menarik roknya, hatiku mencelos. Dia benar. Aku _memang_ sudah makan satu tadi tanpa sepengatahuannya. Itu memang kemampuan rahasia ibuku. Kata Ayah, sejak dulu ibu memang bisa melihat apa yang tak terlihat. Tapi ibu terlalu hebat! Ia bisa tahu apa yang terjadi di kamarku walaupun ia sedang berada di luar rumah. Aku menelan ludah, "Iya..." kataku dengan nada bersalah. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, aku teringat. "Tapi," aku mulai menaikkan suaraku, "Ibu sering makan cokelat banyak-banyak saat nonton TV atau membaca. Kakak juga. Kalau pulang sekolah dia pasti membawa banyak sekali cokelat ke kamarnya. Kenapa aku tidak boleh?" tanyaku ngotot.

Ibu menghela napas. Ia meletakkan piring terakhir di dalam mesin cuci piring untuk dikeringkan. Setelah mematikan kran, ia mengelap kedua tangannya pada apron, kemudian berjongkok agar tingginya sama sepertiku.

Aku menatap kedalam mata pucatnya, yang sangat kontras dengan mata azureku. Ibu dan keluarganya memang memiliki mata berwarna agak aneh. Kalau teman-temanku di TK punya warna mata bervariasi dari merah, biru, hijau, ungu, tapi ibu tak memilikinya. Aku pernah meninju seorang anak laki-laki dari kelas lain karena ia bilang ibuku orang buta. Aku kena hukum setelahnya. Tapi aku menolak memberitahu kenapa aku memukul anak itu. Bisa-bisa ibu sedih karena orang-orang berpikir dia buta.

"Sayang..." Dia tersenyum lemah sambil mengelus rambut merahku. "Kamu masih terlalu kecil untuk makan cokelat sebanyak ibu dan kakak." Aku makin merengut. Aku benci kalau ibu mengatakan aku masih terlalu kecil. Ia menyentuh bibirku, "Ada beberapa gigimu yang belum tumbuh sempurna... Kita tidak mau gigi itu rusak sebelum dia dewasa kan?"

"Tapi aku selalu sikat gigi seperti yang ibu bilang, kok!" protesku.

"Tak hanya sikat gigi sayang... Tapi kamu juga tak boleh makan terlalu banyak makanan manis. Nah, sekarang..." Dia berdiri lagi sambil mengangkatku dalam gendongannya, "Ayo, kita putar DVD yang baru Ayah beli kemarin untukmu itu. Tentang apa?"

"Si Kancil?" kataku tak tertarik.

"Ya, ya, SI Kancil! Si Kancil yang pintar. Cerdas dan jenius..." Dan Ibu mulai bersenandung lagi. Ia memang suka melakukannya. Membuat lagu asal-asalan dari kalimat yang hendak diucapkannya.

Dia menurunkanku di ruang TV. Kemudian menyalakan pemutar DVD-nya.

"Boleh setidaknya aku makan gummy bears, Bu?" Aku mencoba sekali lagi. Gummy bears tak seenak Snickers. Tapi mereka sama-sama manis.

"Tidak boleh..." jawab ibu. Setelah filmnya mulai, ia berdiri kemudian terdiam sebentar. "Bagaimana kalau chips?"

"Eh? Benarkah?" Wajahku berubah cerah setelah mendengarnya.

"Yang bungkusnya kecil ya. Tunggu ibu ambilkan."

Wajahku langsung berubah murung mendengarnya. Ibu memang mengizinkanku makan chips, tapi yang bungkusnya kecil. Sedangkan dia dan kakak selalu makan yang bungkusnya besar. Si Kancil yang tersenyum riang di layar TV terlihat seolah-olah mengejekku. Kerutan di dahiku makin dalam.

Tak lama kemudian ibu datang dengan sebungkus chips ukuran kecil. Aku langsung melahapnya habis begitu ia pergi keluar untuk berkebun. Aku mau satu bungkus lagi! Tapi aku tahu walaupun aku menangis, ibu tak akan memberikannya padaku.

Capek karena terus-terusan kesal, aku pun jatuh tertidur di sofa dengan TV masih menyala.

* * *

><p>Suara decit mobil yang familiar di halaman membangunkanku. Kubuka mataku perlahan-lahan dan menyadari aku sudah tak lagi berada di ruang TV dan secara misterius telah pindah ke kamarku. Cepat-cepat aku merangkak ke jendela di dekat kepala tempat tidurku untuk memastikan siapa yang datang. Dari suara mesinnya aku sudah tahu kalau itu...<p>

"Aku pulang...", suara yang rendah itu seakan-akan menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah, diikuti dengan debuman pelan pintu depan. Mendengarnya aku langsung loncat turun dari ranjangku dan berlari keluar kamar.

"AYAH!"

Ayahku sedang berjalan menuju dapur untuk menemui ibu. Namun begitu mendengar teriakanku, ia langsung berjongkok untuk menangkapku yang sedang berlari menerjang ke arahnya.

Tawanya yang rendah dan dalam terdengar sangat menenangkan. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, namun setiap kali Ayah pulang, ia selalu menciptakan suasana hangat yang melingkupi seluruh rumah. Seakan-akan rumah telah menjadi komplit begitu dia pulang.

Ia mengacak-acak rambut merahku yang semerah rambutnya. "Bagaimana kabar serigala Ayah?" katanya sambil menggendongku di lengannya menuju dapur.

Saat ayahku mengatakan serigala, bukan berarti aku _memang _seekor binatang bertaring yang biasanya berkeliaran di pegunungan. Namaku memang serigala. _Well,_ tidak tepat serigala. Namaku Wolf, singkatan dari Wolfgang Alexander Sabaku. Bukannya aku tidak suka nama Wolf. Jangan salah, aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi terkadang aku bertanya-tanya mengapa nama panggilanku bukan Alex saja? Maksudku, itu terdengar lebih normal, 'kan?

"Serigala kecil kita hibernasi sepanjang hari." sahut ibu dengan suara lembutnya dari meja konter. Ia sedang memotong-motong bolu gulung cokelat menjadi irisan-irisan lebih kecil. Air liurku menetes melihat keindahan mesis-mesis cokelat yang melapisi bolu gulung tersebut.

Ayah menghampiri ibu, kemudian mendaratkan ciuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Benarkah itu, Wolf?" Ia menurunkanku di atas kursi meja makan.

"Semua salah ibu!" Aku menggembungkan pipi dan menatap ngambek pada ibu. Ibu hanya tertawa mendengar tuduhanku.

"Wah, wah, ada apa ini?" Ayah menaikkan sebelah alisnya ke arahku, kemudian menatap ibu. Ibu hanya terkekeh sebelum kembali pada kegiatannya mengiris bolu gulung.

"Ibu curang tidak mau kasih aku cokelat." Saat ibu menoleh menatapku, aku menyembunyikan wajahku di bahu ayah.

"Jangan dendam gitu, ah." Ibu terkikik, "Bagaimana di kantor hari ini, Sayang?" Begitulah ibu. Sedetik ia mencoba merayuku, dan detik berikutnya ia melupakanku dan langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dan ayahku selalu terpancing.

Ini adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah kumengerti. Dulu sekali ketika keluarga kami sedang piknik ke hutan, aku dan kakak meninggalkan ayah dan ibu untuk mencari jamur liar. Namun begitu kami kembali, kami melihat ayah dan ibu yang saling bergumul di atas tikar. Aku takut melihatnya karena kupikir ayah dan ibu sedang bertengkar. Namun detik berikutnya suara tawa ibu yang lembut terdengar, maka aku pun terkejut. Kakak menutup mataku, kemudian menarikku menjauh. Ia mengoceh sesuatu tentang jangan mengganggu ayah dan ibu. Begitu kutanyakan mengapa... Ia hanya menjawab kalau itu cinta.

Cinta... Aku tak mengerti apa arti kata itu. Tapi ayah selalu mengatakannya pada ibu setiap ia berangkat kerja. Ibu juga selalu mengatakannya pada aku dan kakak setiap kali ia mengantar kami ke sekolah.

Dan sekarang, saat aku berdiri di atas kursi ini, melihat ayah yang sedang menggoda ibu... mungkinkah ini sama seperti ketika mereka berdua bergumul di tikar piknik waktu itu? Apakah itu yang namanya cinta? Tapi kalau begitu... Jika ibu dan ayah mencintaiku, mengapa ia tak bergumul bersamaku?

Ini semakin membingungkan.

Aku pun duduk di kursi sambil menopangkan dagu.

Kakak menyebut ibu dan ayah yang bergumul sambil tertawa-tawa sebagai cinta. Tapi ibu dan ayah tak pernah bergumul bersamaku... apa mungkin mereka tak mencintaiku?

Hum.

"Naruto baru saja membeli alat pemanggang baru. Dan ia ingin mencobanya akhir pekan ini. Karena itu mereka mengajak kita." Aku mendengar ayah memberitahu ibu.

Berita tersebut terdengar seakan-akan Santa akan datang ke kota!

"Jadi kita akan menginap di rumah mereka?" tanya Ibu.

"Tentu saja, Sayang."

"Benarkah?" Aku turun dari kursi dan menghampiri kaki ayah kemudian menarik-narik celana panjangnya. "Benarkah kita akan menginap di rumah Paman Naruto dan Bibi Sakura, ayah?"

"Yep." Ayah menggendongku lagi. "Kelihatannya Bibi Sakura sudah kangen padamu."

"YES!" Aku meninju udara. Kata Ibu Paman Naruto adalah teman ayah dan ibu sejak mereka sekolah dulu. Kunjungan ke rumah Paman Naruto adalah salah satu kunjungan favoritku. Mereka punya anak namanya Tora. Orangnya sangat asik. Bibi Sakura juga orang yang asik. Setiap aku datang ia selalu membiarkanku dan Tora bermain sepuas kami, makan sesuka hati, dan menonton selama mungkin. Keluarga Uzumaki sangat-sangat-keren!

Ibu terkekeh melihat kegembiraanku. "Kelihatannya kamu senang sekali. Sudah lama gak ketemu Tora, ya?" Ia mencubit pipiku dengan gemas. "Ayo, cuci tangan dulu." Ia mengambilku dari gendongan ayah. "Makan malam hari ini steak kesukaanmu. Dan kita punya bolu gulung dari Tante Hanabi sebagai pencuci mulut." katanya sambil membawaku ke wastafel.

Yay, aku suka steak!

* * *

><p>Akhir pekan yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Kami sekeluarga, aku, kakak, Ibu dan Ayah menggunakan mobil ayah menuju rumah Paman Naruto yang letaknya cukup jauh dari rumah kami. Rumah Paman Naruto sangat keren. Ia punya halaman yang luas dan kolam renang. Selain itu, ia juga punya segala jenis video game terbaru.<p>

Begitu sampai, kami disambut oleh Bibi Sakura dan Paman Naruto. Bibi Sakura menggendong kemudian mencium pipiku. Sementara Paman Naruto mengacak-acak rambutku. Di dalam aku bertemu Tora. Tora adalah anak yang keren. Ia tak pernah kehabisan ide untuk melakukan permainan seru apapun. Aku senang berteman dengannya.

Setelah makan siang yang disiapkan oleh Bibi Sakura, aku dan Tora bermain lego di kamarnya. Tora ingin membangun sebuah bangunan menara yang mirip segitiga dengan nama Eiffel. Aku tak tahu darimana ia melihatnya, tapi ia bilang Menara Eiffel adalah menara tertinggi di dunia. Dan suatu hari ia juga akan membangun menara yang lebih tinggi dari Eiffel.

Impian yang keren.

Melihat kami yang asyik bermain, Bibi Sakura dengan baik hati pun membawakan kami banyak cemilan dan _soft drink_. Ada chips, crackers, coklat, danish, pocky, hello panda, dan cola. Bibi Sakura memang sangat pengertian. Kalau di rumahku mana mungkin Ibu membiarkanku makan camilan sebanyak ini?

Tora bahkan punya persediaan _gummy bears_ sendiri di kamarnya. Ia membaginya denganku saat Menara Eiffel lego kami selesai separuh.

Pasti rasanya enak sekali jadi Tora...

"Yak, ini bagus sekali Wolf! Selanjutnya kita harus merangkai observatoriumnya."

"Observatorium itu apa?" tanyaku bingung. Tora memang anak yang pintar. Ia mengetahui banyak hal yang tak kuketahui. Kata ibu, dulu waktu sekolah, Bibi Sakura memang murid yang paling pintar. Bahkan di rumah ia mengajarkan Tora bahasa asing seperti bahasa korea dan bahasa mandarin.

"Itu salah satu bagian di Menara Eiffel tempat kita bisa melihat seisi kota melalui teropong." jawabnya cerdas.

"Kamu sudah pernah kesana?"

"Belum. Tapi aku ingin sekali kesana. Ayahku bilang kalau aku jadi juara kelas, liburan musim dingin nanti kami akan ke Eropa." katanya dengan semangat.

Aku menaikkan kedua alisku. "Eropa itu apa? Bukannya kamu bilang mau ke Menara Eiffel?"

Tora nyengir ke arahku. "Menara Eiffel itu ada di sebuah negara yang namanya Perancis. Dan Perancis itu ada di daratan Eropa."

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Jadi si Menara Eiffel ini ada di Eropa.

"Pasti kamu akan kesana nanti. Kamu kan selalu jadi juara kelas."

Senyum Tora melebar mendengar pujianku. "Semoga ayahmu juga mengajakmu ke Eropa, ya. Kalau gitu nanti kita ke Menara Eiffel bareng-bareng."

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Gak mungkin. Ayahku benci dingin. Tiap liburan musim dingin kami pasti ke Australia ke tempat Paman Kankurou. Disana aneh, setiap disini musim dingin disana pasti panas."

Mulutnya Tora membentuk huruf 'O'. "Wah, kenapa bisa begitu ya?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Waktu kutanya ayah ibuku mereka menjawab itu sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan... umm bumi. Aku tak mengerti."

"Kalau begitu akan kutanya ibuku nanti. Setelah itu kuberitahu kamu." Ia mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ide bagus, tuh. Ibumu kan pintar. Ibuku saja mengakuinya."

Dia cengengesan mendengar kata-kataku. "Iya, beda sekali dengan ayah."

"Iya, enak punya ibu seperti ibumu. Baik, jarang ngomel, selalu kasih cemilan, kasih coklat, bahkan kamu diizinin nyimpan _gummy bears _di kamar! Lah ibuku? Udah cerewet, jarang kasih cemilan, jarang kasih coklat, _gummy bears _aja cuman boleh makan kalau ada kakakku." Aku mengomel sebal.

"Jangan gitu, Wolf. Aku yakin ibumu pasti punya alasan."

"Gigi! Alasannya gigi. Tapi kalau aku ga boleh, kenapa kamu boleh sama ibumu? Padahal umur kita kan sama."

Tora mengangkat bahu mendengar pertanyaanku. Observatorium Menara Eiffel hampir selesai dirangkainya.

"Hey, Tora. Aku punya ide."

Tora mendongak ke arahku. "Ide apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita tukeran ibu?" tanyaku serius.

Tora terbelalak mendengar pertanyaanku. "Hee?"

* * *

><p>Tanpa sepengetahuan kedua bocah tersebut, persis di luar kamar, Hinata Sabaku berdiri di balik dinding dengan sebuah nampan berisi dua gelas jus jeruk. Selama keduanya bermain, pintu kamar tidak tertutup sehingga Hinata mendengar dengan jelas seluruh pembicaraan dua anak itu. Awalnya ia tertarik mendengar pembicaraan mereka tentang observatorium Menara Eiffel. Namun ia malah mendengar sesuatu yang tak pernah ia duga akan dikatakan oleh anaknya sendiri. Ia menghela napas sedih. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mempersiapkan dirinya.<p>

Ia masuk ke kamar Tora dengan senyum riang dan memutus kata-kata yang hendak dikatakan Wolf selanjutnya. Melihat ibunya masuk ke ruangan, Wolf terkesiap kemudian memberi sinyal pada Tora agar tak berkata apapun tentang idenya barusan.

"Jus jeruk segar buat calon-calon arsitek." Hinata berkata riang.

Setelah memastikan kedua anak laki-laki tersebut meminum jus mereka, Hinata keluar dari ruangan, kemudian dengan wajah normal bergabung dengan orang-orang dewasa yang sedang minum teh di teras belakang.

Haruskah ia memberi tahu Gaara tentang hal ini? Bahwa anak mereka tak menginginkannya sebagai ibu?

Setelah Hinata berjalan menjauh menuju teras belakang, Wolf dan Tora pun kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan rahasia mereka.

"Tapi tukerannya ga selamanya ya. Tukerannya satu hari aja. Aku mau ngerasain gimana rasanya punya ibu sebaik Bibi Sakura."

Tora hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar ide gila temannya. "Sampai seribu tahun pun aku ga mau kasih ibuku ke siapapun." Ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Wolf.

Wolfgang Alexander Sabaku merengut melihatnya.

* * *

><p>Malam sudah larut dan waktu tidur pun tiba. Aku tidur di kamar Tora. Dan sekarang ibu sedang mengawasiku saat aku menyikat gigi. Hari itu aku makan banyaaak sekali. Daging, ikan, kentang, bahkan ibu membiarkan kami memanggang marshmallow! Makan malam hari ini sangat keren!<p>

Setelah selesai sikat gigi, ibu membimbingku ke tempat tidur Tora, tempat Bibi Sakura sedang memberinya ciuman selamat malam.

"Selamat tidur, Sayang." katanya. "Selamat tidur juga, Wolf." Ia mengedip ke arahku. "Hina, kutunggu di ruang makan ya?" Ia menepuk bahu ibu.

"Iya." Ibu mengangguk padanya sambil membenarkan posisi selimutku.

Setelah memastikan aku aman, ibu duduk di samping tempat tidur, lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Yak, ayo doa dulu sebelum tidur." Ia memejamkan mata, dan aku pun mengikuti gerakannya.

"Tuhan," Ibu memulai.

Aku pun mengikuti, "Tuhan."

"Terima kasih atas segala anugerah dan berkat yang telah kau berikan padaku hari ini."

"Terima kasih atas segala anugerah dan berkat yang telah kau berikan padaku hari ini."

"Bimbinglah aku dalam setiap perbuatanku."

"Bimbinglah aku dalam setiap perbuatanku."

"Berkatilah semua orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku."

"Berkatilah semua orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku."

"Sekarang, aku berbaring disini untuk tidur."

"Sekarang, aku berbaring disini untuk tidur."

"Jagalah aku selama aku tidur ya Tuhan."

"Jagalah aku selama aku tidur ya Tuhan."

"Dan bangunkan aku dengan sinar matahari pagi."

"Dan bangunkan aku dengan sinar matahari pagi."

"Amin."

"Amin."

Aku membuka mata dan ibu telah mematikan lampu di samping ranjang. Biasanya setelah selesai berdoa, ibu langsung memberi ciuman selamat malam kemudian pergi. Namun kali ini ibu hanya duduk disana dan memandangiku.

"Ibu?" tanyaku penasaran.

Ia kelihatan kaget saat aku memanggilnya. "Ya, Sayang?"

"Kenapa ibu masih disini?"

Di cahaya yang remang-remang, aku melihat Ibu tersenyum, "Ibu hanya ingin melihatmu tertidur." Ia mengelus kepalaku. Aku mungkin masih kecil dan aku mungkin tak sepintar Tora. Tapi aku yakin ada sesuatu yang salah dari cara ibu menatapku. Ini sama seperti ketika ia mencoba memberitahuku tentang kematian Tame, anak anjing peliharaanku.

Ibu terlihat sedih.

Kemudian perlahan-lahan ia menurunkan kepalanya dan mencium dahiku. Sama seperti yang selalu dilakukannya di malam-malam sebelumnya. Namun kali ini lebih lama. Aku bisa mendengarnya menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Selamat tidur, Sayangku." bisiknya sebelum bangkit dan berjalan keluar.

Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang salah pada ibu. Mungkin Tora bisa memberitahuku kenapa. Tapi saat kusenggol bahunya, ia sudah terlelap. Tidak enak kalau aku membangunkannya.

Hm, mungkin aku harus tanya kakakku.

Kakakku, Seira, sebenarnya adalah kakak yang baik. Meskipun kerjaannya setiap hari hanyalah duduk di depan komputer sambil makan berbungkus-bungkus cokelat, tapi dia bisa diandalkan dalam keadaan-keadaan seperti ini. Ia sudah 17 tahun. Pasti ia lebih mengerti tentang ibu daripada aku, kan?

Maka aku pun menyelinap turun dari tempat tidur dan dengan sangat pelan keluar dari kamar. Selain memiliki intuisi yang tajam seperti tombak, ibu juga punya pendengaran super. Karena itu aku harus hati-hati.

Kakakku tidur di kamar tamu yang terletak di lantai dua. Untuk sampai ke lantai dua, aku harus naik tangga. Aku pun mengendap-endap kesana. Namun sayang, aku tak begitu pintar. Karena ternyata, tangga terletak di dekat dapur, tempat lampu menyala dan aku bisa mendengar suara-suara Ibu dan Bibi Sakura.

Tentu saja aku mundur seribu langkah. Lebih baik tanya kakak besok saja. Kalau sekarang nekat, aku bisa dimarahin ibu.

"Tentang Wolf, ya?" kata suara Bibi Sakura tiba-tiba.

Mendengar namaku disebut, aku pun penasaran dan mengurungkan niatku untuk kembali ke kamar.

Ibu tak menjawab. Mungkin dia mengangguk karena Bibi Sakura kembali bertanya, "Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya bukan dia yang salah." Aku mendengar suara ibu. "Tapi aku."

Eh? Ibu salah apa?

"Tadi sore tanpa sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan Wolf dan Tora."

Wajahku memerah. Ibu mendengar pembicaraan yang mana?

"Wolf bilang dia ingin tukeran ibu dengan Tora."

Suara ibu tak terdengar seperti suara ibu yang biasa. Suara ibu biasanya terdengar lembut dan menenangkan. Tapi saat itu ia terdengar sangat muram dan pilu.

"Dia ingin kau menjadi ibunya." lanjut ibu lagi. "Aku tahu ia masih sangat kecil. Dan mungkin ia tak tahu apa yang dikatakannya. Tapi mendengar Wolf mengatakannya seperti itu... aku... aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga membuat anakku sendiri membenciku?"

Mataku makin membesar begitu mendengar suara ibu pecah saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan pada ibu?

Aku... membuat ibu menangis?

Mendengar suara isakan ibu aku pun tak kuat menahan air mataku. Ayah memang melarangku menangis, tapi masa bodoh dengan itu sekarang. Saat ini aku terlalu takut. Apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga membuat ibu menangis? Tak ada yang salah dari ibu. Ibu selalu memberiku makanan yang enak, mengantarkanku ke sekolah, mengobati lukaku bila aku jatuh, mengajariku berenang, menemaniku belajar, menjagaku sepanjang malam saat telingaku sakit, tapi apa yang kuinginkan darinya? Aku ingin menggantinya!

Tidak! Aku tidak mau!

Rasa bersalah membuat dadaku sakit dan tangisku makin keras. Nampaknya Ibu dan Bibi Sakura mendengarku karena mendadak aku sudah berada dalam gendongan ibuku dengan Bibi Sakura di sampingnya. Aku menangis ke bahu ibu sementara ia mengelus-elus kepalaku sambil membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan.

"Anak malang, pasti mimpi buruk." kata Bibi Sakura prihatin.

"Sssh... Ssssh... Semuanya hanya mimpi, Sayang. Semua hanya mimpi..." Ibu mengayunkan tubuhnya berniat untuk menidurkanku kembali. Namun aku tak bisa! Ini sama sekali bukan mimpi.

"Aku.. Aku..." Suaraku serak karena tangis.

"Sssh... tenang, Sayang. Ibu ada disini. Ibu selalu ada disini, oke?"

"Aku sayang ibu..." Aku memeluk leher ibu kencang-kencang, tak mau melepasnya. Tidak untuk seratus juta tahun ataupun untuk selamanya. "Aku ga mau tukeran ibu..." Dan aku menangis lagi.

"Iya, Sayang. Ibu juga sayang kamu." Suara ibu terdengar pecah saat ia mengucapkannya. Namun aku tahu ia sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya seperti aku yang sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku.

Aku mengangkat wajahku yang merah dan basah dari bahu ibu, kemudian mendaratkan ciuman di pipi ibu. "Aku cinta sekali sama ibu."

Dan aku pun bisa merasakan senyumnya yang melebar.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita ini berdasarkan sebuah kisah nyata yang benar-benar terjadi. Beritahu aku bagaimana perasaan kalian terhadap ibu kalian sebenarnya di review :D<strong>

**Aku sayaang banged sama ibuku. Bagaimana dengan kalian?**

**Kritik, saran, dan opini sangat ditunggu.**

**Terima kasih sudah baca cerita ini :D**

**xoxo**  
><strong>shiorinsan<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Love you, mom 3<em>


End file.
